More Than I Bargained For
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Ichigo gets running to the grocery store in rain and ends up meeting a tall and handsome stranger who kindly takes him home. Or, would've. He ends up taking him to his own flat. Just who is this mysterious man...? For GrimmIchi day 6/15 yaoi lemon slash


Hey! A few quick links!

What I based Ichigo's clothes on: http: / www . animextremist. com/ artbooks/ bleach-artbook-allcolour/ bleachartbookallcolor55. html

Grimmjow's car: http:/ www. Digitaldesktopwallpaper . com/ wallpapers/ cars/ 2003_Jaguar_XF10_Concept_Fuore_1024x768_03. jpg

http :/ www . carblog. co. za/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/01 /jaguar-xj220_2. jpg

http :/ bestcarpictures. /2008/ 06/j aguar-xf- 10. html

What Pantera looks like: http : / upload . Wikimedia . org/ wikipedia/ commons/ 4/4b/ Albinism-leopard. Jpg

Or just go to my profile ^^

For GrimmIchi day (6/15), haha! My first lemon ever, too o.o around 5,500 words~ not too bad, I guess.

**Warnings: yaoi, lemon, cussing, brief references of drug usage**

Un-beta'd, betch! Sorry if there's mistakes, I tried to rush through this to get it posted, lol

* * *

**More Than I Bargained For**

**.:x.X.x:.**

Ichigo hissed when he woke up. His thin body was immensely sore from the night before—he had gotten ganged up on after school by around a dozen or so guys in an alleyway, but Chad had thankfully saved him. The large Mexican teen helped him home and warned him to stay out of trouble.

"Typical Chad," Ichigo muttered, then realized something was wrong.

His father hadn't tried to barge into his room and attempted to drop kick him into next week. Not that he was complaining, but it was weird. He checked his clock. Nine o' three on a goddamn Saturday morning. The orange-haired teen brushed the slightly worrying fact aside and got dressed—form-fitting bleached jeans, and a tight black t-shirt that annoyingly exposed a few inches of skin. Just as he tugged it on, Yuzu burst into his room.

"Ichi-nii!" she exclaimed, face flushed. "Dad's sick!"

Ichigo frowned. "That old goat-face? You sure, Yuzu?" His little sister frantically nodded. He then scratched the back of his head. Well, that was odd. Isshin just about never got sick. "Tch, I'll go check him out." His sibling then led him to the clinic part of the house, where Isshin was resting on bed usually reserved for patients.

"Ohhhh~ Ichigo, my darling son~" Isshin moaned dramatically. His son's left eye twitched. "Please, get your dying father some medicine~!"

Karin appeared next to their father and slapped him lightly on his arm ("Ohhhh, Masaki! Our children are abusing their dying father!"). She rolled her eyes. "That moron has been moaning to see you since he woke up, saying that the only way he would feel better was if you looked after him since you looked so much like his darling Masaki."

Ichigo ignored this. "You over exaggerating idiot, you're not dying. Where's the cold medicine?"

"We're out," Yuzu said gloomily. "But you'll get some for dad, right Ichi-nii?" She pouted, eyes tearing up.

"Don't fall for it, Ichi-nii," Karin warned. "Let the moron suffer."

It was impossible to say no to that face. The pouting one, that is.

"I…fine," the male mumbled, giving in. "I'll run down to the store; be back in a bit." He grabbed his wallet, jacket, scarf, and promptly left.

* * *

"Fuck," Ichigo hissed when he finally got into the busy grocery store, shaking his head like a wet dog. He got a disapproving look from an employee, but he honestly didn't give a flying crap. He didn't even make it to the end of the block before it started to downpour. And the store was fifteen blocks away.

Needless to say, our favorite strawberry was drenched to the bone and certainly _not _a happy camper.

He grabbed a basket, cursing under his breath. "Moron, not having any cold medicine…he's a doctor, for Christ's sake…" The teen stalked through the aisles of the store, grabbing random food items that they were low on before heading to the medicine aisle to grab the stupid goat-face some medicine.

"Thank god, I'm finally—" He froze when he got back to the front. All of the lanes were full, and by full, I mean _full._ The lane with the least people waiting—lane six—had about twenty impatient customers. Ichigo sighed and trudged over to it. "I'm going to fucking shoot myself," the slim male growled to himself, earning an annoyed look from the woman in front of him. He stuck his tongue out at her, making her turn around and complain about today's youth.

"Play nice, carrot-top," a deep voice said from behind him, amused. Ichigo turned around.

Behind him was a ridiculously tall and lean man, probably over six feet. His hair and eyes were an equally ridiculous shade of blue, almost as offensive as Ichigo's own hair color. The man was dressed in a simple yet immodest tight white shirt that showed off every muscle, and black ripped jeans. Overall, the man looked like a delinquent. The only thing that made him look a little less threatening was the fact that he had a bag of cat food and another of kitty litter slung over his right shoulder, both forty pounds each.

"Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the man said, grinning a little held out his hand.

"Uh…Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo mumbled back, taking the offered hand. Grimmjow looked thrilled at his name.

"Strawberry, huh? Cute," he said teasingly.

"Fuck you," the teen huffed, wishing this line to move faster. Only one person had gotten through since he arrived.

Grimmjow tsked. "I told you to play nice, berry," he said.

"And I said fuck. You," the smaller male growled, glaring up at Grimmjow, who only smirked. _Kid's got fight in 'em,_ he thought wickedly.

"So, berry," Grimmjow started casually, as if the person in front of him didn't want to strangle him to death. "What brings you here?"

Ichigo was a bit taken aback. "Uh…my moronic dad got sick, so I had to walk here and get some medicine," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You walked?" the tall man asked. "Damn, so that's why you're so soaked. Like a drowned kitten you are—you kinda remind me of Pantera, my cat," he said, smirking. Ichigo glowered. Thankfully, the line had shortened a little more; there was only about ten more until Ichigo. "I could give you a ride home, you know," he offered.

Ichigo hesitated. It was awfully tempting…especially since it had started raining even harder and the sky had turned an angry grayish black. "I…guess," me mumbled, hoping he wasn't taking too much of a risk.

"Good," Grimmjow said, sounding pleased. "And step up, berry, it's your turn to get your crap ringed up."

Ichigo flushed and stepped forward, making sure to "accidentally" stomp on the sniggering blunette's foot as hard as he could. He quickly paid and picked up the brown grocery bag, waiting for Grimmjow.

"M'kay, strawberry, let's go." Ichigo lightly wacked the man (which didn't really do anything since he pretty much had abs of steel) before following him to his car, which, to his astonishment, was a sleek black Jaguar XF 10. Grimmjow took out his keys and unlocked it. "Well? Get in," he said lazily, secretly enjoying Ichigo's stunned expression.

"R-right."

Ichigo cautiously got in, trying not to touch the white pristine leather. He then carefully put the bag on the back seat, Grimmjow having just gotten in the car from putting the heavy bags in the trunk. "Oh yeah, there should be a towel back there somewhere, kid."

He got a muffled reply of "I'm not a kid, I'm fucking sixteen!" but the blunette was distracted by the pert ass waving in his face while Ichigo dug around, trying to find the towel. He soon began a mantra.

_—thekid'sfuckingjailbait—jailbait—_

"Fucking finally!" Ichigo exclaimed, settling back down into the front seat and quickly dried himself off before placing it back and buckled in. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Grimmjow turned on the engine. "Now, where do you—" He was interrupted by a loud, waling siren, a warning that a typhoon was close to hitting Karakura Town. "Fuck! Sorry, kid, but we're going to my place."

And without any warning, Grimmjow punched on the gas and off they went.

* * *

As soon as the two arrived where Grimmjow lived (Espada Estates), the sirens had stopped, but the power was out across town and it was still raining awfully hard.

"C'mon, kid, grab your shit," the blue-haired man said gruffly, picking up the bags out of the trunk.

Ichigo did so while saying, "You're not taking me home?"

Grimmjow snorted before opening the door to the monstrously huge apartment building. "Fuck no. Berry, it's nasty out there. 'Sides, this place has a generator. Call your dad later and tell him you're spending the night at my flat." Ichigo just glared sullenly at the elevator door when they got in. It stopped and they got out at the six floor. They walked about half way down the hall before Grimmjow stopped and pulled out his keys, but he didn't use them until he quickly typed on the number pad under the handle.

"Can't ever be too safe," he hummed before opening the door and locking it again after they were both inside. Annoyingly (to Ichigo, at least), he was in awe again.

The flat, to say the least, seemed huge. It was insanely clean, except for a few beer and vodka bottles here and there. Pale hardwood floors, white as snow furniture and walls, immaculate kitchen with black marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances—it all just screamed "Hey! I cost a lot of money! Bet you can never inform me, sucker!"

Ichigo nearly screeched at what he saw next. Padding carefully up to him was a large as freaking fuck white panther.

"THIS is Pantera?" he yowled, pressing himself back against the door. The jungle cat purred and approached the spazzing teen, rubbing against his thighs and nearly knocking him over. Grimmjow grinned like a maniac. "Good lord, no wonder you need so much cat litter."

"Tch, I wanted a white Bengal tiger too, but the landlord said no. Besides, she likes you. And she goes outside; I got this for somebody else who lives here. Go on, pet her."

Reluctantly, Ichigo did as he was told. "Fucking insane landlord," he murmured, in a daze.

"I know, right! I mean, Pantera's such a good girl, I could control another one, too!" Grimmjow exclaimed, glad someone finally understood his thoughts.

"Uh…huh…" he mumbled distractedly, petting the two-hundred-and-something pound panther. He then actually _did_ scream when Pantera suddenly rose on her hind legs and began to lick Ichigo's face. (But, rest assured, it was a very manly scream, of course. Not girly in the slightest, nuh uh.)

Grimmjow roared with laughter when Ichigo was petrified long after Pantera wandered away to her food bowl. "Hey, berry, it's okay, you're still alive!" he sniggered. "C'mon, I'll get you some clothes, you're still sopping wet." Ichigo settled himself on the couch, still not believing what had just happened.

"Fucking panther just licked my face," he moaned, flopping his head on the back of the couch. Pantera jumped up and settled down with him, rumbling in a load purr.

The teen jumped when some clothes hit him in the face. "Bathroom's down the hall and on the right," Grimmjow called out. Ichigo merely said a few choice swears before getting up, Pantera following him all the way, even in the bathroom. Ichigo wasn't about to mess with her, so he just put up with it and changed.

The older man's clothes, of course, were too big. The orange-haired youth couldn't help but to examine himself in the mirror hanging off the door.

The shirt was white and unmistakably large. It hung off Ichigo's slender frame and he couldn't help but feel a small spark of jealously at Grimmjow. The other male was large and lean, while he was small and sinewy. No matter how hard he trained with Tatsuki or worked out, he could never build up anything but compacted muscle that barely showed. Oh well.

The pants were soft, black cotton drawstring pajama pants, but no matter how tight he tried to tie them, they kept on hanging off his slim hips. Ichigo couldn't help but suspect that the other man gave him an exceptionally large size on purpose, especially since they pooled a little around his feet.

Ichigo couldn't help blush when he thought of the last article of clothing—a pair of black silk boxers. He supposed that it couldn't really be helped since his were wet, but, well, it was still embarrassing.

Pantera bumped her head against his abdomen and he picked up his still soaking wet clothes (after digging his phone and wallet out) and exited the bathroom and threw them into the dryer since it was right across from the door.

Suddenly, a rather muscular arm snuck around his waist.

"Boo."

"HOLY HELL!" Ichigo screeched, jumping into the air. "Fuck it, Grimmjow, don't do that!" To emphasize his warning, he punched his assaulter in the arm fairly hard. To his pleasure, the cat freak flinched a little. He had changed as well, wearing a pair of black and white gym shorts. The blue haired man had opted out against a shirt, much to Ichigo's discomfort. He couldn't help but stare at the sculpted muscles and feel a tad jealous once more.

"Christ, Ichi!" Grimmjow exclaimed, annoyed, and effectively snapping the distracted teen back to the current conversation. "I was just wondering if you were hungry."

Ichigo's chocolate eyes glinted, and he was about to reply, _no,_ he was _not_ hungry, when his stomach betrayed him.

"Er…well, I haven't had breakfast yet…" he trailed off, defeated.

"Then follow me, berry."

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat at the kitchen island, eating some chocolate chip pancakes that Ichigo ended up making after he found out Grimmjow couldn't cook worth shit. At first it was slightly awkward, but then Grimmjow decided to make some small talk and they eventually began to ask about each others lives.

"Er…so how old are you, Grimm?" The older man smirked at the nickname, which the teen didn't notice he had said.

"Oh, twenty-three. Where do you do to school?" And so on. Suddenly, Grimmjow's cell rang. "Ah, fuck, it's work. Be right back," he growled, and got up from the table and went outside into the hall so he wouldn't be overheard. "Yeah, what is it…" His guest could hear before the door to the flat shut. The orange-haired youth rolled his eyes and put the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them off real quick before putting them in the drainer. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate and ring in his (well, technically Grimmjow's) pocket. Checking the caller id, he cussed. It was his home phone. He flipped it open tentatively.

"…Hello?"

"_ICHIGO, MY DARLING SON~!"_ Isshin wailed over the phone. _"I was worried sick over you! Where are you, so I can come and spring my super awesome attacks on you!"_

"Uh…hey, dad," Ichigo mumbled back, walking into the living room and laying down on the couch. He let out a huge "Oof!" when Pantera decided to lie on top of him. "Stupid freaking cat," he hissed under his breath. Pantera purred. "Er, yeah. I went to the grocery store and stuff and this guy offered me a ride home since he saw I was soaked, and when I got into his car—"

"_NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS VIRGIN SON WAS DEFILED BY A STEAMY HOT STRANGER!"_ Isshin interrupted, jumping to conclusions as usual. Pantera's ears went back a little, as if she was annoyed. Ichigo didn't blame her.

"You stupid goat-face! Listen! When I got into his car, the sirens went off, so he just took me to his flat since his complex was closer has a generator," the irritated male hissed.

"_Oh! What a responsible young man, he is!"_ his father then chirped. "_I'll be sure to thank him!"_

Ichigo then frowned. "…I thought we were sick."

"…_Uh…"_ He felt a vein in his forehead pulse.

"You mean…I walked in the pouring rain, risking hypothermia and getting caught in a typhoon, because you were _faking it?"_

"_Is that Yuzu calling? Daddy will be there in a second! See you later, son! And be safe if you do the dirty!" _Ichigo blanched, ready to yell at his father, but he had already hung up.

"Interesting father you got there," said Grimmjow amusedly. The high schooler would've jumped again if it weren't for the large weight on his chest. He glanced over, seeing the tall man leaning against a wall, arms crossed. He hadn't even heard him come in. _How long has he been listening?_

"You…heard him?" Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow snorted. "I think the people next door heard him. Your old man's loud." A pause.

"So, virgin, eh?"

Ichigo reminded himself to kill Isshin the next time he saw him.

* * *

A few hours passed, and it was now around three in the afternoon. _Jesus, I want to go home, _Ichigo thought sullenly. _Then I can kick my dad's ass._

The teen was now strewn across the pale hardwood floor on a large, soft dark blue comforter, idly petting Pantera. She had taken quite a liking to Ichigo. He glanced over at Grimmjow.

The bulky blunette finally put a shirt one, but this one was black (and still equally tight). He was lounging on the huge sectional couch with his laptop and reading glasses on. _He looks kind of sexy,_ Ichigo thought on impulse, then felt like bashing his head in. _Goddamnit…_

See, Ichigo had somewhat god awful luck at dating. A few years ago, he tried to date Orihime, then Rukia, and eventually decided he was gay. He wasn't really sure how, but it managed to get around the school, and soon enough he had girls asking to go shopping with him to pick outfits and guys hitting on him every time of the day. Some of the more stubborn ones had to get convinced by Chad that he wasn't interested. He had tried going out with a few guys as well; Shuuhei, Shinji, Renji, and a few others.

Shuuhei and he just didn't work at all. They both felt the physical attraction, but nothing emotional, so they mutually broke it off.

Shinji… was a pervert. At first he was okay with just holding hands and such, but then he started to get grabby and tried to force Ichigo into kissing. The next day, he showed up with a black and blue face and no Ichigo by his side.

Renji actually seemed to be a good choice. He was strong, cared, knew Ichigo's boundaries, and was definitely attractive. The only problem was that Renji was ridiculously possessive. He hated the younger teen to be talking to any males besides family, teachers, and Renji himself. After a month Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and broke up with him. Renji was upset, but went with it.

Ichigo couldn't really help it. He was just useless and shy when it came to…physical things like that.

He sighed, laying his head on Pantera's side. Maybe he was just destined to die alone. What a lovely thought. Dying…that's right, the anniversary of his mother's death was coming up soon.

_It's your fault, __**your **__fault she's dead,_ a nasty voice said in his head, and Ichigo couldn't help but agree.

Grimmjow gazed up from his laptop and frowned at the sight in front of him. The kid just looked so…depressed.

"Hey, Ichigo," the man said softly. The teen looked up morosely. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine" was the only response he got before the smaller male flopped his head back down on the white panther's flank. Grimmjow frowned again before setting aside his laptop and getting up.

"Hey."

Ichigo whipped his head around so fast it snapped several times. Grimmjow was on the comforter, crouching next to him. "Kid, seriously. Don't get all emo bitch on me, I already know someone like that," he somewhat joked. Ichigo managed a half smile.

"Sorry…I was just thinking of the anniversary of my mom's death. " The male next to him winced.

"It's okay, kid. I'm sorry—I didn't know."

Ichigo let out a light laugh. "Of course you wouldn't. Say, is the power still out everywhere else?"

Grimmjow was displeased at the sudden change in topic, but got up and turned on the news.

"…Thankfully, in Karakura Town, damage is at a minimum and is only wind damage. No injuries have been reported," said Kukaku Shiba, a short-tempered and busty weathergirl. "That downpour is thankfully the last in about a week or so. Back to you, sweet cheeks!"

Senna glared at the nickname. "Thanks, melons." Needless to say this wasn't a very professional news station. "Oh! We have breaking news! It appears Souske Aizen is opening a new club called Las Noches! It's very exclusive!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. This was breaking news?

"Oh, fuck," Grimmjow hissed. "I forgot about that."

The teen turned to look at him, surprised. "You were invited?" he asked, slightly in awe. Aizen was notorious for being a yakuza elite. If you knew him, you either worked for him, were dead, or about to be dead.

Grimmjow let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. He's my boss."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Ichigo didn't know how exactly the fuck it happened, but somehow Grimmjow ended up dragging him to the club—apparently the teen was his "plus one."

"You barely know me," he mumbled, staring out the window of the Jaguar. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Grimmjow had loaned him some clothes that didn't fit the bigger man anymore—a snug black button up shirt with white pinstripes with the sleeves rolled up, tight leather pants, and leather combat boots. Grimmjow was wearing a plain black button up (he too had the sleeves rolled up) with a white tie, the same black jeans from before, and expensive-looking black leather shoes.

Grimmjow snorted. "I ain't leaving ya at home. You'd either break something, or try to go home and end up getting mugged or raped or somethin'." Ichigo flushed.

"I can fight, asshole," he huffed, glaring at the driver. He glared even more when Grimmjow turned his cyan gaze on him and smirked.

"Whatever you say, berry," he laughed.

* * *

When they got to the club and out of the car, Ichigo was nervous. He had never gone clubbing or raving before and didn't know what to expect—especially since this was yakuza run and owned. Sensing his discomfort, Grimmjow hooked a lean arm around his shoulders and said, "Just stick close to me, babe."

The teen blanched. "Since when am I—" He then snapped his mouth shut when he saw the bouncer. Holy fuck, he was HUGE! The people waiting in line seemed to be hesitant to approach him.

"Yo, Yammy," the bluenette said with a grin. "Stuck bein' a bouncer tonight? That sucks."

The large black man ignored him. "Just get in, Sexta. Aizen-sama's waiting."

Grimmjow snorted. "C'mon, berry. I want to get a drink before we go to the meeting." Ichigo glanced once more before going inside—he was shocked when the people in line eyed him with jealousy and lust.

It was utter pandemonium once you got inside. People were snorting powdery white substances, guzzling down alcohol like there was no tomorrow, grinding on the dance floor, making out in the booths, and Ichigo swore he saw a man screwing a woman against the wall. His face went beat red.

The Sexta guided him to the bar. "Sorry, Ichi, but I saw some business I need to take care of," he muttered, sounding rather annoyed. "Now you fucking stay put on this stool. If you get something to drink, don't _ever_ put it down. If some horny guy tries to get your ass, you call me for help, got it?" he growled, very serious. Ichigo nodded. "Good, I'll be back as quick as I can." And he then vanished into the mass of bodies.

"Hey, bitch. How ya doin'?" an arrogant voice said to his left.

He looked and saw a tall and lanky man with black hair and an eye patch. He was wearing the same outfit as Grimmjow. "Name's Nnoitra, cutie. Come with me, and I can make you feel real good. "

"Fuck you," Ichigo growled.

"Ooh! Bitch has got a mouth!" Nnoitra taunted. "And besides_, I'll_ be doing the fucking, slut."

"Fuck off, Nnoitra," Grimmjow snarled, appearing out of nowhere. "This one's mine."

The raven-haired man snorted. "Tch. Whatever. You wouldn't know what to do with a hot piece of ass like this kid is. Let's go." The tall man got off, and Grimmjow once more looped his arm around Ichigo, but this time it was around his slim waist, but Ichigo didn't mind, not after what just happened. They followed Nnoitra, who eventually went upstairs to a VIP room.

A man in a suit looked them over before nodding. "Quinto. Sexta." It looked like he was about to say something about Ichigo, but after seeing the Sexta's possessive arm around him, he just nodded once more and opened the door.

The room inside was fairly large—there were around ten people in it now. Most of them were men, except for dark skinned, extremely leggy and not lacking at all in the chest blonde, a small, petite blonde, and—

"Nel?" he said, stunned.

"Ichigo!" she cried out in delight, running forward and hugging the life out of him.

"Ease up on it a little, Nelliel," Grimmjow scolded. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

Nel grinned, tugging her skimpy green dress down a little. "Yeah! He beat the heck out of these one guys that were being mean to me!" The bluenette rolled his eyes. The woman probably could've killed them all without breaking a sweat.

"Ah, it's so nice to see that all of you are here," a smooth voice said. Ichigo looked over and blushed a little. It was Aizen, and damn, if he wasn't attractive. Grimmjow pursed his lips and wrapped his arm around the smaller man again.

"Now, we can get started…"

* * *

It, honestly, was a rather boring meeting. Ichigo didn't pay attention at all. After an hour or so, it was over.

"C'mon, berry let's dance," Grimmjow suddenly said, dragging the other's arm and leading him down to the dance floor.

"But I don't know how to—"

Suddenly, Grimmjow was behind him, his hard body pressing into Ichigo's back. "Just do what feels good," he whispered huskily, and Ichigo went red.

* * *

The door to Grimmjow's flat slammed open against the wall, and the Sexta quickly kicked it shut, pressing the teen against the wall, trying to touch as much of Ichigo as possible. It wasn't really his fault—the little berry surprisingly kissed him first, a shy, quick press of lips. But Grimmjow was hungry for more.

"A-ah…" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow nipped and sucked on his neck. "G-Grimm…" The man growled. Damn that kid for being so fucking arousing. Quickly, they made it to Grimmjow's room. Ichigo felt himself get pushed onto the large bed, panting and face flushed. Grimmjow took in the sight before him slowly, smirk growing wider for every second his berry was scrutinized, greedily knowing that _he _was the only one to do this to the other male. He slowly crawled over his new found lover, and his shirt open, sending buttons everywhere. He did the same to his own, throwing his tie over his shoulder.

"Damn, you're so sexy when you're like that," Grimmjow groaned. He quickly striped both of them of their shoes, pants, and, lastly, boxers.

The blunette moved forward, and they both moaned when their erections brushed against one another. He slowly and erotically began licking and biting Ichigo's neck, chest, and inner thighs, leaving hickies everywhere. Ichigo cried out in shock and pleasure when Grimmjow took him in his mouth, bobbing, stoking, licking, teasing. He had wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the base of the smaller male's cock to prevent him from cumming, and Ichigo couldn't hold back the whine when the other took both his mouth and hand away.

Grimmjow chuckled at the state had the other in; it was blindly obvious he had never experienced anything remotely like this before. "Are you sure about this, Ichigo?" he rumbled deeply. Ichigo couldn't help but glance down at Grimmjow's rather large length, but nodded. He felt…all fluttery with Grimmjow.

"Good. It'll feel weird at first, and then it'll hurt, but I promise I'll make you feel real good." He quickly lubed up his fingers and slowly slid one in. After seeing no expression of pain on Ichigo's face, he added another. Ichigo hissed slightly. This hurt a little. Grimmjow distracted him by kissing him while scissoring his entrance, and then added a third, which was a bit of a squeeze. The Sexta licked Ichigo's lips when he felt him whimper into the kiss. Not soon after he found the smaller teen's pleasure spot.

"Oh god, Grimmjow! Th-there!" He smirked and hit it a few more times, the berry's moans making him more and more hard. He slowly pulled his fingers out.

"I'm gonna enter you now, babe," he said huskily, and Ichigo moaned once more. He loved it when they were vocal. Slowly, he pushed the head in, and did so millimeter by millimeter at a time, so he wouldn't hurt the virgin boy too bad. He waited for the body under him to adjust.

"M-move, Grimm," Ichigo hissed. The male did as he was told. "A-AH! There!" Grimmjow moaned and hit the spot repeatedly. Damn, the kid was so tight—! He went faster and harder, making his berry underneath him sing. He then began to pump him in rhythm to his thrusts. "Oh god, Grimm, I'm gonna—"

"Come for me, Ichigo," Grimmjow growled.

"Ah! Grimmjow!" the orange-haired teen yelled, and orgasmed. His walls then suddenly contracted and tightened, making Grimmjow orgasm as well.

"Fuck! Ichigo!" He thrusted a few more times, and then was spent and collapsed onto Ichigo, both of them panting and sweating.

"Th-that felt…good," Ichigo panted, still trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow smirked.

"Told ya so."

* * *

Ichigo wearily opened his eyes, only to be face to face with someone's chest. "I…wha?" he mumbled tiredly. Then it all came back to him. "O-o-oh."

"Morning, Ichigo," Grimmjow purred, locking eyes with his lover. Ichigo flushed when he felt the man harden, still inside him. "Ready for another round?"

"Fuck."

"You got that right."

Fin.

* * *

**Ph…phew XD;;; That was my first lemon ever haha. MY MIND IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN.**

**Review please! : D Or else Pantera will come and kill you!**


End file.
